


Eruri - Survey Corps Tribute - Flight AMV

by LittleZion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AMV, Angst, Death, Fights, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tears, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this AMW for fans.<br/>Hope you like it !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruri - Survey Corps Tribute - Flight AMV

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the anime or music in this video.  
> Song : Flight - Lifehouse  
> Anime : Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan  
> Hajime Isayama


End file.
